Forget Me Not
by Misery's Valentine
Summary: Takes place during New Moon. In the middle of her depression after Edward leaves, Bella discovers that he never existed at all. BxE ON HIATUS


A/N: I know, I know I should be working on my other story before putting up a new one, but the idea has been poking at me for months. Plus, my other story doesn't have that many chapters left.

This new story takes place during New Moon, but the prologue takes place the summer before. Which is probably why Edward is thinking these thoughts.

**The characters of Twilight(and New Moon!) do not belong to me. **

* * *

The constant _pitter-patter_ of the rain was the only thing making noise at this point, besides her soft snores. And to regular human ears, it was only the rain.

"Just like Heaven..." Edward murmured as he watched his beloved sleep. Every breath she unconsciously took in and out, he worshiped. He would never grow tired of this daily activity: just laying down next to her, and watching her to something that he so sincerely wished to do. And if he could, it would probably be about what he was doing right at this moment.

Very, very sneakily, Edward gently lifted a lock of her dark brown hair and placed it behind her ear, humming a familiar lullaby, _her_ lullaby, as he did so.

'Much better,' he thought as he admired her angelic face. Cautiously, he brought his fingers to his nose and sniffed the aroma faintly coming off of them. Although the faint scent was not as powerful as the original, he savored it anyway. It was the little things like these that made it easier to be around her. It was still very hard to be around her constantly, and especially while she was so vulnerable like this, but...

She exhaled a deep breath and Edward knew she would waken soon. He couldn't bear to be away from her, even while she was sleeping. Watching her carefully, Edward hummed the lullaby again, this time a bit louder, so she would know he was still there. He didn't have to; somehow, she always seemed to know subconsciously if he was near.

She sighed before her eyelashes fluttered and muttered something low, but he still heard it.

"Heaven." Edward grinned and placed his hand in her searching one.

"Good morning, angel."

"Good morning." She looked at him with eyes so beautiful and so dark, yet still heavy with sleep. She bit her bottom lip and stared back at his own with anxious eyes. Edward took the hint, still grinning, and brought his lips carefully down onto her full ones. Like always, the kiss knocked the breath out of him and he truly wondered why a monster like him was kissing someone as beautiful and pure as his beloved.

The passion quickly became more needy and lustful as she pressed herself harder to him, tangled her fingers through his hair, and wrapped a leg around his waist. He smiled again, and regrettably, pushed her away gently. She was left gasping for breath.

"Wow." She gasped. Edward listened to her quick heartbeat and grinned his infamous crooked smile. She definitely did not look sleepy anymore.

Edward watched as she caught her breath, admiring the shade of red her cheeks had become. He began to wonder again and uttered something without thinking.

"Are you real?" This caught her attention. She looked at him, flashes of intuitiveness appearing in her eyes, making him believe she was looking into thoughts, like so many times before. She smiled though, and sighed.

"Here I am trying to convince myself that _you_ are." She replied back in a joking tone, but Edward knew it was just masking the truth within. '_This wasn't right,'_ he thought. _She shouldn't be with a monster like me_.

But it was hard to convince himself, when he was staring into her warm eyes, listening to her heart beat, or when he just held her. It was hard to think otherwise when he was around her.

She pouted, probably sensing the dark thoughts he was thinking, and wrapped her arms around him. "Well then, as long as we're both real..." And she kissed his lips again.

* * *

A/N: I know, I think I overdid the fluff. I literally was cringing as I wrote this. Luckily the rest of the story won't be too much like this. ;) Comments/critique appreciated. 


End file.
